A Tale of Two Hearts
by Cheese Girl
Summary: What if Legolas and Arwen were in love before Aragorn came into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Lord of the Rings or anything to do with them. Wish I did though...  
Chapter 1  
  
Legolas was in exceptionally high spirits. As he rode through the gate of Imladris, he thought about the wonderful evening he was about to spend in Lord Elrond's home, in the company of his beloved Arwen.  
  
He and Arwen had been courting like this for about 100 years now, and they were falling deeper and deeper into blissful love. In fact, Legolas was beginning to contemplate how to ask her to marry him when he saw Elrohir waiting for him.  
  
"Greetings, mellon nin," he said as he dismounted his horse. "I hope I find you and all the occupant of Rivendell well?"  
  
"We are all very well, Legolas. In particular my sister, whom I think you look forward to seeing with the most enthusiasm."  
  
"Indeed, I am eager to see Arwen. I hope she's here?" said Legolas, suddenly anxious that his beloved would not be present when he most dearly missed her, even though she had told him she would be returning here.  
  
"Luckily for you," replied Elrohir with a sly grin, "she just returned from staying with our mother's people in Lothlorien."  
  
"Maar!"  
  
"But before the two of you can have some time alone," proclaimed Elrohir, the grin widening, 'you must have some nourishment and pay due courtesies to other members of the household."  
  
So the two elves walked together to the Hall of Fire, where Legolas was pleased to see several of his closest friends. He greeted Elladan in much the same manner as he had Elrohir, then turned to Elrond.  
  
"It is good to see you, Lord Elrond," said Legolas with a bow.  
  
"And you, Prince Legolas. May I inquire on your father's well-being?"  
  
"When last I saw him, about three months ago, he was in perfect health, as usual."  
  
"Good, good. Are you staying with us long?"  
  
"Alas, no," sighed Legolas with a glance at Arwen. "I can only stay in your gracious hospitality the night. I am on the way home, as my father greatly requires my presence in his court."  
  
"That is indeed unfortunate, as Aragorn is expected home soon, and I knew how good friends you are."  
  
"Unfortunate it may be, but I do not despair overly much, for I parted with him but this morning."  
  
"Really? Well, in that case I must go oversee a feast in celebration of Arwen's return and your visit."  
  
Legolas finally turned to Arwen. No words passed between them, but the look they exchanged said all that needed to be said. As soon as Elrond was safely out of the hall, Legolas rushed over and gathered her into his arms and kissed her more passionately than he ever had he ever had before. Elrohir and Elladan just stood there looking embarrassed.  
  
Arwen was the first to recover and remember where they were." My love, we must join in the feast."  
  
"I would assume your presence would be missed," agreed Elladan, trying and failing to keep a straight face.  
  
So they all walked together to the dining hall, Legolas's arm still around Arwen's waist.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Everyone enjoyed the feast and the songs and poetry in the Hall of Fire that followed, but Legolas was eager to be alone with Arwen. So he caught her eye and nodded towards the door. She nodded her understanding then quietly slipped away. Legolas followed suit soon after.  
  
They met in the gardens. They exchanged words of what was happening in the world, but those were meaningless, just meant to fill the silence. Most of the time they were silent, lost in each other's eyes and the love they found there.  
  
"I really must go in now," she said finally, breaking the silence.  
  
"I suppose." They exchanged one last passionate kiss before going their separate ways to their bedchambers.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
The next morning, Legolas said his farewells to everyone, promising to return soon. As Elrond was present, he had to be satisfied with a small, lingering kiss on Arwen's cheek (which nevertheless caused Elrond to raise his eyebrows), then he turned away and headed through the gates.  
  
How much he would come to rue that departure. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything to do with them. But if I did...*odd, dreamy smile creeps across face* Chapter 2  
  
Aragorn was glad that he was finally returning to his childhood home of Rivendell. He had been off traveling with his friend Legolas for three months now, and was beginning to miss Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and all those he cared about at Imladris.  
  
He had parted with Legolas yesterday morning, as the elf had received an urgent message from his father. He had said that he wanted to see someone at Lord Elrond's home. Eager as he was to return there also, Aragorn felt that he should check on the borders of the Shire one more time, as he had been doing periodically throughout their travels.  
  
So the elf and the human had gone their separate ways only a day before, yet Aragorn was already beginning to miss his friend's comforting presence.  
  
Now that he had seen that the borders of the beloved Shire were secured by several of his fellow Rangers, he was ready to return. He looked forward to the feasting and merry-making that always marked someone's return to that blessed haven, but he did not know what else he would find there.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Aragorn had enjoyed all the fun of his return and the company of his "family", but something drew him to the quiet solitude of the gardens. Here was where the child Estel had come when he was hurt, scared, or confused and where he had hidden when he just wanted to be left alone. But he would find much more than comfort there this night.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
[What followed and Aragorn's first meeting with Arwen can be found in Appendix A at the end of The Return of the King.]  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
As Arwen left the garden that he had once thought of as his own private haven, Aragorn was both delighted and sorrowful at the same time. He had finally found someone he loved, yet that person just happened to be an elf. And not just any elf: the daughter of Lord Elrond. He slapped himself in the head with that sudden realization: How could he have had the rotten luck to fall in love with the being that would be the most inaccessible to him? He knew how much Elrond loved her, for his foster father had talked of his daughter often. He would not want to lose her to a mortal. Yet Aragorn still loved her above all else.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The two did not meet again for several years. However, she did see Legolas often, and he loved her just as much as he ever had, as it seemed did she.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
[What occurred at their next meeting, which took place in Lothlorien, can also be found in Appendix A at the end of The Return of the King.] 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't own the Lord of the Rings or anything to do with them, that honor goes to Tolkien enterprises.  
Chapter 3  
  
Elrohir noticed that Arwen had been acting strangely of late, and was starting to become worried. She had just returned from a short visit to Lothlorien and something was different about her. So he made up his mind to talk to her about it.  
  
That evening, he knocked on her bedchamber door.  
  
"We need to talk," they said simultaneously.  
  
"We could take a walk through the gardens?" suggested Elrohir with what he hoped was a comforting smile.  
  
"That would be great, onooro nin." So they walked out to the gardens, slowly strolling along to give each other time to think.  
  
"So, Arwen, what is going on with you? Ever since you got back from the Golden Wood, you've been acting like you're in a daze. Sister, what's wrong?" He said this last bit because she had suddenly broken down into sobs.  
  
"Oh Elrohir, I'm in love!" she cried, making it sound for all the world as if it was the worst fate that could ever befall anyone.  
  
"Well everyone knows that," he said, puzzled at her outburst. "You and Legolas have been together for about 120 years now, haven't you?"  
  
"No, not him! I'm in love with someone else!"  
  
"You are?" he replied, surprised. "Have you told Legolas yet?"  
  
"No! How could I? I can see it in his eyes: he loves me as much as ever!"  
  
"Oh, well that changes things. But that's no reason to get this upset, is it? There must be something else wrong. Tell me, who is it that you are in love with?"  
  
"That's the terrible part! I'm in love with...with...Oh Elrohir! I'm in love with Aragorn!"  
  
"That hit him like a blow to the stomach. "Aragorn?" he said weakly. "But Arwen, he's...well...mortal."  
  
"I know! I can't stand it! The choice may not be for a while, but it will be terrible when the time comes! How can I choose between my family and the one I love!" she suddenly broke down into sobs again.  
  
The next thing Elrohir said was said in a quiet undertone. "Does he love you?"  
  
"Legolas?" she almost screamed, hysterical now. "Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying? He—"  
  
But Elrohir cut her off, in that same quiet voice. "Of course I've been listening to you. I meant, well..." he hesitated a moment before bursting out, "does Aragorn love you?"  
  
Arwen finally broke free of her weeping. "Oh! Well...yes, he does."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. We pledged our love to each other. In Lothlorien."  
  
"So that's why you've been acting so strange since you got back!" He paused for a moment. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"At this point, I don't know what I'm going to do about leaving Middle Earth. Hopefully, that decision won't come for a long time and I can have all those whom I love and care for with me yet a while longer."  
  
"And with Legolas...?" he prompted, knowing now that that was the biggest decision she currently had to face.  
  
"I have to tell him. I don't want to hurt him. I still care for him like I do for you and Elladan, as a onooro. I just don't love him that way anymore. How am I going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know, but I hope I see Elladan before he does."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because our suspicion was that you were in love with someone else. And Legolas is due to visit tomorrow, but Elladan is out with a few other elves hunting a group of orcs that were a little too close for comfort."  
  
"I hope they don't meet in the wild!"  
  
"That is my exact concern. At this point, all we can do is hope for the best. Quel du, onoone nin."  
  
"Quel du, onooro nin."  
  
Unfortunately, the best was not to come. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I love LotR as much as is humanly possible, but that doesn't mean I own them, so I don't.  
Chapter 4  
  
Legolas was just about to cross into the realm of Lord Elrond when he spotted his close friend. He had been keeping a close watch out, for there were rumors that a band of orcs was prowling nearby and he did not want to be caught unawares by himself. At the first sign of movement he fit an arrow to the string of his bow, but was relieved that what he had seen was not an orc. It was Elladan.  
  
"Elladan, mellon nin! I'm so relieved to see you! For some reason, I was starting to sense the presence of orcs."  
  
"You arrived late for that battle, mellon nin. We have just killed the whole lot of them."  
  
Legolas then noticed for the first time the blood-stained cloth around his friend's arm. "Are you okay?" he asked with sudden concern.  
  
"This?" replied Elladan, gesturing to the bandage with a shrug. "A mere scratch. It'll be healed and back to normal within a week."  
  
"Good. Well in that case, you could have saved my a few!"  
  
"How were we to know that you were nearby?" he replied in mock-innocence.  
  
At first, they both managed straight faces, but then the grins started to peek through, and finally they both burst out laughing in the same breath.  
  
"It's good to see you!" exclaimed Legolas when he had regained control.  
  
"And you. But seriously now," and his voice dropped to a low murmur, "I need to talk to you about Arwen."  
  
"Arwen? What about her?" he asked, his voice full of concern, though he didn't bother to lower it. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Keep it down! I'll be in trouble with her is she hears about this! There isn't exactly anything wrong with her, but she has been acting strangely since she came back from our mother's people."  
  
This time Legolas lowered his voice too. "Really? How so?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"Listen, it's hard to talk here. Why don't we let my companions finish cleaning up that mess back there, and we can go talk in that clearing you came through?"  
  
"Sounds good, but it seems like you have alternative motives. For instance, does the little elfie not wanna clean up his messie?" he teased with a mischievous grin. For his moment of fun, he had to dodge a blow to the shoulder.  
  
"And if I do? What's the young one going to do about it? Come on, this is really important."  
  
So Legolas quit his teasing and they both walked out into the clearing. "So how is it that Arwen is acting strange?"  
  
"It's hard to explain," Elladan paused as he considered what he was going to have to tell his friend. "Elrohir was going to try to talk to her before you got here, but he didn't get a chance before I had to come with the hunting party."  
  
"Yet you must have had your suspicions..." Legolas prompted, wondering what could be so terribly wrong.  
  
"We did. That's what's so hard to tell you. We suspect...now don't kill the messenger..."  
  
"I won't!!! Just spit it out!!!"  
  
"We suspect that she's in love with someone else!" he said quickly, throwing up his hands as if to ward off a blow.  
  
Legolas couldn't have been more shocked if someone had told him he was going to be fed to a Balrog. Finally he managed a harsh, hollow laugh. "Very funny, mellon nin."  
  
"I'm dead serious."  
  
"Really?" he said in a strangely high-pitched voice. "Well then, maybe that's not it. Maybe one of her close friends decided to go to Valinor recently or something like that. Yes, that must be it."  
  
Elladan knew his friend was in a state of denial, and that wasn't healthy. "Legolas..."  
  
"The two of you are just over-reacting. It just can't be that. Can it? Can it, Elladan?" He appealed wildly to his friend for some kind of reassurance.  
  
"I don't know, mellon nin. I just don't know. When was the last time you saw her?"  
  
"About two months ago, just before she went to Lothlorien."  
  
"It is as I suspected. Whatever it is that affected her happened in the Golden Wood. But what could it have been?"  
  
"I have no idea. But I pray to the Valor that I am still the one she loves. It may seem selfish, but I just love her so much!"  
  
"I know, Legolas. I know how deeply in love with her you are. And, for your sake, I hope that I am wrong," he paused to give his friend some time to compose himself, as tears had started streaming down the other elf's face. "What are you going to do?" he asked finally, not knowing that, at the same moment, his twin was saying those exact words to their younger sister.  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious what I should do. I should confront her on the subject upon our arrival to Rivendell. Whether I do this or not is an entirely different matter. I don't know if I could bring myself to do it. I think I'd rather live under the illusion that she still loves me that have to be without her." Tears started to appear once again.  
  
"I think you'll decide to confront her after you see how she's acting."  
  
"Maybe. We'll know tomorrow. Let's go see if they're finished back there, then we can start towards your home so we get there early tomorrow."  
  
"Great idea. Let's go," and with that they headed back to the group. Legolas's light-hearted appearance betrayed nothing of the weight he felt he was carrying.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The next morning, as the party rode into Imladris, Legolas did notice that something was odd about his love. The smile that was there to greet him seemed only half-hearted, as if she had something, or someone, else on her mind.  
  
The other thing he noticed was when they kissed. He leaped from his horse and ran to her, ran to her as if his life depended on it. Upon reaching her, he pulled her to him and kissed her as lovingly and passionately as any elf ever could. But somehow, it wasn't right. It was as if she could care less if he even kissed her at all. At first he thought that perhaps her ada was there, but a quick glance showed him that Elrond was no where to be seen. This reaction scared him so badly that he immediately pulled her closer to him, even though they were no longer kissing.  
  
"Amin mella le," he whispered fervently into her ear.  
  
All she said in reply was, "I know." No returning confession of love, just a simple acknowledgement of what he had said.  
  
After that, she quickly pulled away from him, said that she would see him later, and hurried off to her bed chamber, pausing only at a group of people where she spoke to someone Legolas could not see before hurrying on her way.  
  
He turned to Elladan, who had been watching the scene. "I see now. I must talk to her," though he did not get a chance until the afternoon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? If I owned them, would I be posting here?  
Chapter 5  
  
"Arwen?" Legolas called through the door after knocking, hoping against all hope that he was wrong, and this visit was unnecessary. It suddenly struck him how long it had been since he had actually knocked. He usually just walked in and swept her into his arms.  
  
"Come in." It didn't sound like her at all. The voice sounded shaky and afraid. He didn't think he ever had seen or heard her frightened of anything.  
  
When he walked in the door, her back was to him and she was staring out the window. He crossed the room and saw that she was gazing at a group in which he recognized Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn deep in conversation. He was wondering what they were talking about when the man suddenly looked up to the window. The prince of the Woodland Realm saw recognition and conclusion register in his wyes. Suddenly Legolas had a horrible idea, but it couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.  
  
Legolas put his hand on Arwen's shoulder, sensing that she needed to be comforted. She whirled around, and the blonde elf got the distinct impression that she had forgotten he was in the room.  
  
There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Dearest, what is the matter?" he asked tenderly, though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Legolas..." she began, choking back a sob. "Legolas, I love another." The words came out hard and choppy, as if she didn't want to say them, but knew she had to.  
  
"Why?" He was being irrational now and knew it, yet he didn't care. "Why not me? Aren't I good enough for you?" he almost spit. "Oh, that's right, you're the most beautiful elf of our time," he said in a mocking tone, though he had told her that a million times himself.  
  
"Legolas..." She was really scared now. He was acting like a raving lunatic. "Dear, it's not anything wrong with you. It's just that there is someone else I care for more deeply than you."  
  
"I'm..." Now he was the one trying to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you, dearest. I don't know what came over me." He could hold them back no longer. "Tell me: Who is it?"  
  
"It's...it's..." Was it safe to tell him? In this state, who knew what he might do. "...it's..." She was being foolish. Her love could take care of himself. On top of that, the two of them were such close friends that Legolas would never dream of hurting him.  
  
"Estel," she said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Hope? You want me to have hope? Or are you hoping for something?"  
  
"No!" she screamed, throwing all caution to the wind. "Not hope! ESTEL! STRIDER! ELLESSAR! ARAGORN, SON OF ARATHORN, AND HEIR TO THE THRONE OF GONDOR! That is who I love!"  
  
Legolas was shocked. Aragorn? Aragorn? The brother of his heart? How could he have betrayed him? His best friend? No. Never once had Legolas told him that Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond Half-Elven, was his love. He had always just said that she was an elf who dwelt at Imladris or Lothlorien. They didn't want the relationship to be widely known; only Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas's sister knew about it. Everyone else knew they had an understanding with someone, but not with whom.  
  
Suddenly everything clicked. He knew the man had been in Lothlorien at the same time as Arwen. And something had been different since that one visit. And Aragorn had arrived in Rivendell the next day.  
  
Arwen hadn't merely been wondering what her brothers were discussing. She had been gazing at her beloved!  
  
A thought struck Legolas: if Aragorn did not return Arwen's feelings, there was still a chance, slim though it may be, that he could get her back! But for the plan to work, he had to know:  
  
"Arwen," he said quietly, wishing not to alarm her, "does he love you?"  
  
At first she said nothing. Indeed, it appeared as though she had forgotten how. But then, she nodded.  
  
There it was. His last hope gone. An odd gleam came into his eyes. Arwen noticed it.  
  
"Legolas? Legolas, what is it?" It looked as though he was going to...to kill someone! "You're not going to hurt him, are you?" she begged, terrified.  
  
"Aragorn?" And now the look was spreading to the rest of his face. "No. Why did you even ask? I could never hurt the tornnya indon." The look was now marred by more tears coming forth. "I guess this is namaarie, melesse nin." He didn't make a move toward the door, yet his hands went to the knives hanging from his belt, as always. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
Chapter 6  
  
"Legolas! What are you doing?" she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Are you going to hurt me?!?"  
  
But he barely heard her. Now that he had decided to do it, he was in a kind of daze. He pulled out his fighting knives, and to Arwen's surprise pressed them against his own chest, preparing to drive both through his heart.  
  
"No!" she screamed, realizing what he was about to do. "Don't do it because of me! Think of your ada! You're being selfish! Think of Ada and how heart-broken he would be!" Seeing no change, she got more desperate. "Legolas, I'm not worth this! Think of your ada!"  
  
"Ada has other sons. They will comfort him." The tears had started again. He could see no reason to live, yet saying namaarie forever was difficult.  
  
"And what of your siblings, who will console them?"  
  
"All of my brothers and sisters are married. Their spouses and children will help them in their grief.  
  
"What about me?" she cried, tears now coming from her eyes also. "Who will comfort me in losing one as close to me as my brothers?"  
  
"Your Ada, brothers, and Estel will console you. Obviously the man means more to you than anything else."  
  
An idea hit her. The one person in all of Middle-Earth he could never hurt: "Aragorn? And how will Aragorn comfort me? He will be too grief- stricken himself." Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought the points of the knives were a little farther from his chest.  
  
"If he's so upset, he brought it on himself!" he shrieked, bringing the knives against his chest again.  
  
Seeing him steeling himself to plunge the weapons into his flesh, she continued to the only track that had seemed to work: "But he didn't know he was hurting you! He didn't realize that you were the one I was with! He knew I was with someone, but I never told him who. 'Brother of my Heart' you called him. How would he feel if you killed yourself? How would you feel if he did? And to know that he was the one who brought you to do it, who knows what he might do? Legolas, listen to me: if not for yourself, if not for me, if not even for your family, live for Aragorn!!!"  
  
He finally seemed to snap out of it. He pulled the knives away and put them in his belt where they belonged. "Hannon le, mellon nin. I'm sorry. You're right: it was selfish of me to want to take my own life. And I understand why you love Aragorn, for I care deeply for him also."  
  
"Hannon le for understanding, mellon nin. I knew you would eventually."  
  
Suddenly Aragorn burst through the door, his face anxious and afraid. "Arwen, I heard you screaming. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, meles nin."  
  
He crossed the room, drew her into his arms, and kissed her while holding her as if he was afraid someone would take her away. Legolas finally understood how much they loved each other.  
  
As they pulled away from each other, the man noticed for the first time the other elf in the room. "Mellon nin, I'm...I'm sorry. The twins told me. I didn't realize...if I had known..." He looked uncomfortable.  
  
"It's okay, Aragorn. I'm glad you didn't know, not that I see just how much you care for each other."  
  
"Friends?" The man was still apprehensive.  
  
"Always," he replied with a reassuring grin, placing his right hand on the man's left shoulder.  
  
Aragorn grinned back, returning the gesture.  
  
They stood there like that for a few seconds, and then Legolas broke away.  
  
"Namaarie, my friends."  
  
And with that he walked out of Arwen's bed chamber for the last time. 


End file.
